Torn
by superrfreakk1127
Summary: Bella falls for Edward. Edward doesnt love her back. They become best friends. When Bella falls for someone new, Edward discovers his true feelings for Bella. PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITIQUE suggestions welcome :
1. Summary

**Torn**

**A/N: this is a summary of the story before I actually write it I can't really decide on an idea because this is my first fanfic. Please review and critique, suggestions are also welcome to how I can make my story better (:**

**Bella meets Edward the new kid in school and quickly falls for him. She finds out he doesn't love her back but the two become friends. When Bella falls for someone else, Edward discovers his feeling for Bella and tries to win her back. But she promised herself she would never think of Edward that way again.**

**A/N: this is probably the most generic theme and summary ever but I don't mind suggestion and I wont continue this story unless I get at least 3 reviews (:**


	2. Chap 1 Rough starts

**A/N I got some reviews that told me to continue so I decided to write a quick chapter im sorry its gonna be long and boring but most first chapters are especially when u introduce characters. My next chapter will be better I promise and ill post it later tonight or tmw. Im sick so I have nothing better to do but I have to do ap work. So anyways enjoy my story. And review please.(:**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**Summary:**** Bella meets Edward the new kid in school and quickly falls for him. She finds out he doesn't love her back but the two become friends. When Bella falls for someone else, Edward discovers his feeling for Bella and tries to win her back. But she promised herself she would never think of Edward that way again.**

BPOV

In some ways I hated school but in other ways I liked it.

School started again and I was happy to see my friends again. I got to math class first period. I was able to sit next to my best friends, Rosalie, Jasper, and Angela. Rosalie and Jasper were twins. Rosalie was tall and beautiful. She was pale with blonde curly hair that went slightly past her shoulders. It suited her skin color and framed her face perfectly. Her and her brother had the prettiest wide blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. Jasper was also tall and muscular with short curly honey blonde hair. Angela, on the other hand, like me was short, very short. Our heights of 5'2/5'5 was nothing compared to Rosalie's 5'7 and Jasper's 5'10. Angela had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, but you could barely see them as she always had her glasses on.

"BELLAAA!!!" Rosalie screeched when she saw me. I hadn't seen her in months. I went to go visit my mom in Jacksonville.

She hugged me full force and I hugged her back. I hugged jasper next. He was so tall and strong he picked me a good foot off the ground when he hugged me.

"Bells we missed you," Jasper said as he hugged me.

Next I hugged Angela who just smiled and shyly said, "I'm glad you're home"

We sat down in our seats and started talking, but soon enough the bell rang.

I went through every class in pure boredom. Then we got to lunch, my favorite period of the day.

I saw my friends all on the other side of the lunchroom. I quickly paid for my lunch and started making my way to them. On my way there, I stumbled and started to fall. I always hated my clumsiness. But instead of ending up face first into my lunch tray, I was hovering about one inch from the ground. I realized someone had caught me and witnessed this horrible scene. I turned around and looked up at the beautiful green eyes. These had Rosalie and Jasper's eyes beaten by a mile, maybe more.

"Thanks," I quickly said hoping to not embarrass myself any further.

He didn't say anything he just stared into my eyes. I wanted to know more about this mysterious guy. I had never seen him in school before either. He walked back to his table and I stared in disbelief at this. Why didn't he say anything? I was completely lost as I made my way to my table.

"Who was that?" Angela asked, completely interested.

"I have no idea," I said back still staring at him.

"I do." Rosalie said. She always knew the gossip. I was still looking over at him. "His name is Edward Cullen," The name somehow fit him. "Him and his completely gorgeous brother and sister just moved here from Alaska. The one on the right there, the one that looks like a fairy, that's Alice Cullen. The huge, muscular boy is Emmett and finally yours truly, Edward Cullen."  
Even though I knew this about him and knew the names of his family I wanted to know more. So we continued lunch still gossiping. I hardly heard any of though, I was still thinking about Edward and staring in his direction. He looked over at me and his gaze met mine. My heart started to beat faster. Why did it do that? I looked away suddenly as the bell rang. I started walking to my locker. Once I was there I heard someone come up behind me.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before that was rude of me. I'm Edward Cullen." He said in the most beautiful voice ever. So velvety and smooth.

"Hi my name is Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella though. Thank you for saving me from a broken nose back there"

"No problem." He chuckled lightly.

"So you're new here?" I asked

"Yea, I just moved here with my family"

Suddenly the bell rang; I cursed myself for getting lost in his eyes instead of getting my books. He walked away and I sprinted for my next class. "Thank you for finally joining us, Miss Swan." I walked in and took a seat next to Rosalie. I suddenly felt her eyes on me and I looked over. Suddenly my pocket vibrated.

_Y were u late –Rose_

_I was at my locker talking to Edward.-bella_

_OMG. You talked to him-R_

_Yes-B_

_What'd you sayyyy?!-R_

_Nothing happened we just talked-B_

After that I ignored the buzzing in my pockets. It was true nothing happened except for that we talked for 2 minutes and he caught me in the cafeteria. But that shouldn't give him the right to consume my thoughts for the rest of the day.


	3. Chap 2 nightmares and epiphanys

**A/N omg ok im really excited for my story now because a couple of u favorited it(: and I thot the other one was long but it just felt long it was so short so I decided to write another chapter and make it longer**

**Disclaimer I still don't own twilight Stephanie meyer does.**

BPOV

School ended and I got in my truck to go home. On the way home I could not get Edward out of my mind. Why did I constantly think about him? Yes he was absolutely gorgeous and has eyes and a voice that could make me melt into a puddle right there. But we didn't even have a full conversation. I only knew him for a few hours.

I got home and made dinner for Charlie and did my homework. Not wanting to think about Edward I turned on my computer and signed on. It was around 7 pm now, I'm sure my friends will be on. As soon as I signed on, I got an IM from Jasper.

_JayJayy- heyy bella_

_Bellabearr-hey jasper whats up?_

_(A/N omg I could not think of a sn)_

_JayJayy- just got back from basketball tryouts guess who was there_

_Bellabearr- who?_

_JayJayy- Emmett and Edward Cullen_

My heart started beating faster. Why did my life suddenly revolve around Edward? When I do something to take my mind off him he just finds a way back into my head.

_Bellabearr-cool I'm going to bed gnite jasper_

_JayJayy- its only 7?_

I didn't care that it was only seven. I laid down on my bed and realized just how tired I was. The only problem was I couldn't get him off my mind. Finally I dozed into a heavy sleep.

Everything was black all I could see were those beautiful green eyes and I heard that beautiful voice.

"Edward?" I asked shakily in no direction in particular.

"Bella." Came that voice again the only problem was it was getting further away. I ran towards it. Finally I saw a light, I thought that's where he'd be. I ran even faster now my heart beating like crazy. I finally reached the light. My eye opened in shock. It was all just a dream.

I was all sweaty so I decided to take a shower before heading off to the kitchen. The hot water felt good on my skin. It made my stress go away. Once I was cleaned up and dressed, I went in to the kitchen and had some cereal. I got into my truck and drove to school.

When I got there, I met my friends in the parking lot in our usually spot. Jasper seemed worried about something. "Are you okay, Bella, you left in a rush last night?" Jasper asked me. Jasper was worried about me.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just really tired yesterday," I tried to think up some excuse.

We headed to first period all talking and laughing like our normal obnoxious selves. We past by the gym and Jasper stopped he wanted to see if he made the basketball team. This made me anxious. I wanted to see if he made it and if Edward made it. Rosalie could see something was wrong. But I ignored her stares of concern.

"I made it," Jasper said with a huge grin. The smiled touched his eyes and made them sparkle. I quickly looked at the list and Edward made it too. We continued down the hall as Jasper got a bunch of congratulations and high fives.

We were almost to our first period class, I looked over at the lockers and I was utterly shocked. Standing there was Edward and Jessica. Jessica was wearing an obnoxiously short jeans skirt to show off her legs. It was disgusting the way she kept throwing herself all over him. I looked to see his face, but I was already in the classroom door.

I wanted to cry. Why did I want to cry? Edward was a free man what he did shouldn't affect me. "Who is it, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" was all I said. I was so confused.

"Who's the guy you like, Bella?" she stated as if it was obvious.

"I don't like anyone. What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I've known you for 10 years, I think I can tell when you're falling for a guy," I suddenly gasped.

Was that why I couldn't stop thinking about Edward? As it all started to make sense, "is it that Edward kid?" Rosalie guessed, "I knew it"

"No, I don't like Edward. I can't like Edward I only spoke to him for 5 minutes," I tried to convince Rosalie but it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself.

"Mmm-hhmmmm," Rosalie said. I just ignored her.

I didn't listen to anything my teachers said. I finally got to lunch and I looked around for Edward. I finally saw him I went up to his table.

"Hey Edward. Can we talk?" I said.

A/N well that's the end a lil cliffhanger for u please review. Ill post chap 3 sometime this week.


End file.
